The Core will be administered by Dr. Michael Levine. His role will be to oversee all Core services. Dr. Cepeda will provide training and instruction in electrophysiological assessment and in some cases will help perform the physiological experiments. Core services will be accessed first by consultation with Drs. Levine and Cepeda. The purpose of the consultation will be to determine which services are needed and when and how they might best be provided. Drs. Levine and Cepeda will meet with the investigator to determine the services needed and set up a time-line for provicling the service. Thus, these services are available on a firstcome, first-served basis. IDDRC investigators that need aid in performing electrophysiological analyses will have access to these Core services which are not to our knowledge presently available at UCLA except when collaborations are set up between investigators. Training and/or use of the Core set-ups will be performed according to an individualized schedule that depends on the sophistication and previous experience of the Core user. Electrophysiological experiments are labor intensive and time-consuming. It is our experience that only one investigator (or perhaps two at most depending on the services they need) will be able to use the Core at one time. We expect that most projects will require one to two months to complete (depending on availability of cultured cells and animals when slices are made), although training in electrophysiology may take longer depending on the ability of the person being trained. Once an individual is trained, they will be able to use the facility to perform experiments. The experiments and the data collected will be monitored both by Drs. Levine and Cepeda. Our experience is that weekly meetings with the investigator collecting the data are sufficient for quality control and assessment. The Physiological Assessment Core will interact directly with Core D, Cell Biology and Cellular Imaging to coordinate electrophysiological and imaging experiments on the same animals or on fixed tissue after electrophysiology is performed and Core E, Animal Models Core to determine availability of animals for experiments.